InuYasha and Kagome: The Power of Love
by The-Baka-Bee
Summary: ON HIATUS The gang now possesses an almost complete Shikon Jewel shard, after winning it from Naraku! But now will Inuyasha and Kagome be brought closer together...or farther apart? And what will occur between Inuyasha and Kikyo? Who will Inuyasha choo
1. Default Chapter

InuYasha and Kagome: The Power of Love 

Hey everyone! This is my first Fan Fiction piece, and I decided to make it InuYasha because I've been getting really into anime lately. Yay! Please read and review, but no flames for now at least! This story is PG-13 just to be on the safe side…it probably won't change into R, but I'm really not sure. Now for the story!

Prologue: The **Almost** Complete Shikon Jewel

"Feh! I hate this weak human form!" A boy dressed in red robes remarked. The boy had long black hair and mysterious, dark eyes.

"InuYasha, you know as well as the rest of us that you have to accept your human form and let us rest for the night until you become a half-demon once again." A monk of about the same age scolded InuYasha and closed his eyes, preparing to meditate. The monk also had black hair, though HIS was pulled back into a short ponytail.

"I can't wait until I have the whole Shikon Jewel, though. Then I can become a full-fledged demon and I'll never have to deal with THIS wretched body again!" The one called InuYasha said, scowling at his human self.

"Yes, I can't BELIEVE that the Shikon Jewel's almost complete!" A pretty girl smiled happily. "I mean, Kohaku has one, Koga's got two, we've captured three, and..."

"Naraku's got almost all the rest." InuYasha frowned, interrupting her. "I swear, when I get to his castle, I'll KILL him in an instant!" He thought for a minute and said, "Besides, Sango, there ARE still a couple more out there, in the possession of unknown demons or humans."

The girl called Sango looked skeptical. She turned on InuYasha, waving her raven hair as she did so. Turning her soft brown eyes to the half-demon, she asked, "How do you know that?"

"I know the Jewel of Four Souls better than anyone else here. When I saw it last, I could tell there were definitely eight shards missing from it- three from us, one from Kohaku, and two from that darn wolf Koga. That leaves two that are still out there."

"Well, aren't you just Mr. Know It All…" Sango muttered. Still, she looked satisfied and thus said, "I'm going to bed. Good night!" She joined a young girl who was already asleep and laid down on the mat next to her.

The gang was staying in a beautiful mansion on the outskirts of a quaint little town. They'd been allowed to stay at the palace for tonight because Miroku, the monk, had, in his usual custom, flirted with the pretty widow who owned the castle. His rubbing her buttocks and asking her very private questions had obviously charmed the woman. Thus, she'd let the friends stay in the castle! Now, however, Miroku had a fresh, red handprint on his face, courtesy of Sango. Sango and Miroku had a sort of "tough love" affection for each other, though neither would truly confess that. Miroku was way too flirtatious and overbearing, while Sango was independent and headstrong. Their relationship was basically going nowhere!

Back to the feudal era again…

A very young fox demon named Shippo leaped onto InuYasha's shoulder. "So, InuYasha, now that it's just us guys, how far have you gone with Kagome?"

"Wh…WHAT!" InuYasha yelled. Making a giant fist, he punched Shippo and slammed him into the ground, screaming, "NEVER SAY THAT AGAIN!" Even when InuYasha was a human, he could always bully and tease the young kitsune.

Shippo whimpered and cried, running over to where Miroku sat. The monk closed his eyes and decided to join Shippo in pissing InuYasha off. "It's obvious in InuYasha's manner, Shippo, that he has merely kissed Kagome. He's never gone farther. Really, InuYasha, you should act more affectionately towards your woman and not push her so hard. Like I do to fair Sango."

"What, so I can flirt with everything I see!" InuYasha yelled, jumping up. "I mean it, when I turn back into a half demon—MIROKU, are you even listening to me? Miroku!" He turned around and saw what Miroku was now staring at.

Sango had awakened and was walking calmly towards them. She bent down towards Miroku, smiling sweetly. In a flash, her smile was gone, and she was screaming, "I-AM-NOT- YOUR-WOMAN!" With every word, she slapped him hard. Regaining control over herself, Sango sat down next to InuYasha, who was now also sitting and smirking at Miroku. Everyone stopped talking and thought.

InuYasha glanced at the one girl who was sleeping in the corner, Kagome. He gazed at her raven black hair, her closed, yet fierce when open, eyes, her strange school uniform. He looked up at the roof and then back at her, thinking, "Do I really push Kagome too hard? She _does_ always look so tired…But I need to finish the completion of the Shikon Jewel! After all, do I love Kagome or my demon powers more? And…what about Kikyo? I loved Kikyo more passionately than anyone I've ever loved…but do I still love her? Once, we defeat Naraku and complete the Shikon Jewel, will Kagome decide to go back to her own time forever? What will Kikyo do? Kikyo…Kagome…I do want to be with you, but I just don't know what demon form I'll choose. My dream has always been to become a full demon, but now…UGH! Love makes everything so much more complicated. I wish I'd never met either Kikyo or…" His thoughts were interrupted by a sudden itch on his neck. His arm went right to the itch and pulled down a tiny flea. "Well, well, if it isn't Myoga! Did you run away because you were afraid that I can't protect you in this form?"

"Oh, Master InuYasha…there's no TIME for that now!" Myoga yelped, while InuYasha smirked. "Everyone, quickly, gather around me!" Miroku, Sango, Shippo and Sango's cat, Kirara, obeyed the order without question.

"Naraku is coming!" Myoga announced. "He wants Kagome's three shards!"

"How do YOU know? You wouldn't get close to Naraku under ANY conditions!" InuYasha frowned, but now a hint of concern was visible on his face. Myoga was usually correct about his hypotheses.

"I saw him in the bushes, instructing Kohaku on what to do!" Kohaku was Sango's brother, possessed by the evil demon Naraku, who kept him alive with a single Jewel shard. At his name, Sango winced and shed a tear. Miroku noticed this and rubbed her in a very private place. In return, he received a cold glare.

Miroku stood up. "Better safe than sorry. InuYasha…you should take Kagome into the forest at the back of this palace…or, better yet…back to her own time. Don't come back until dawn, and not till Kagome wakes. Sango, Kirara, Shippo and I can probably hold Naraku off until then…it's only a few hours."

"Aw, why do _I_ have to help fight Naraku?" Shippo cried. "I _am_ just a little kid, ya know!"

While bending over to pick Kagome up, InuYasha surprisingly consented. "You're right, Shippo. You can come with me and Kagome…and you can fight the wolves for us, if they come and attack us. And other demons, too!"

Shippo jumped back, clearly afraid of leaving the palace. "N…n…no, that's all right, InuYasha, now that I think about it. I'll help to fight Naraku…I'll be totally fine." He shivered nervously.

Sango quickly went to change into her exterminating suit, and came back just as fast. InuYasha waited for her, holding Kagome in his arms. The 15-year-old girl stirred, but did not wake up. When Sango returned to the group, InuYasha went to the door, ready to leave. "You all better stay in one piece." He growled, though he truly was concerned for their welfare. With that, he opened the back door and left the palace.

No sooner had he done so than a loud rumbling was heard. "This is it, Sango." Miroku said, holding his staff upright. The exterminator nodded and got ready to throw her Hiraikotsu. Suddenly, the front wall collapsed, revealing Naraku in his suit. Behind him stood Kohaku. The villainous demon instantly saw Miroku and Sango, giving them an evil smile. He simply followed with one short, but chilling, sentence.

"Give me the Shikon shards or perish."

YAY! I'm finally done with the prologue! You guys don't know how big of an accomplishment that is for me. I know…it was probably boring, wasn't it? But I promise: it'll get better. Soon, this story will have romance, drama, action, adventure, suspense, humor…whatever genre you like it's going to get! If you could, please write in your review what you felt about the length. I don't know if it's too long, too short, or just right…So PLEASE R&R! NO FLAMES THIS TIME It's only my first Anime Spiral piece!

goddessofthenight


	2. Chapter 1

Hey, guys! Please R&R this time for me! I didn't get many reviews yet for my prologue. makes frown face and sticks out tongue no, just kidding! . But please, if you don't mind, review this if you're going read it. I always read the stories of my reviewers…it's only fair. No flames again!

Chapter 1: Kohaku!

"Did you not hear me?" Naraku whispered. "I told you both that I want all of your jewel shards right now. Give them to me this instant or I will kill you quickly."

"Shut up, Naraku!" Sango cried, throwing her boomerang towards the villain. "There's no chance of us surrendering to the likes of you! Hiraikotsu!" The boomerang flew towards Naraku at a rapid speed, giving Naraku only a little time to dodge it. However, the demon did step out of the way just in time, only letting the Hiraikotsu slice his left arm.

At this, Miroku stepped in on the action. "We will defeat you sometime, Naraku! You're going to die!" He swung his staff towards the demon, tearing at him. Thus, the fighting commenced.

Suddenly, Miroku threw his staff towards Sango, yelling her name as he did. She entwined the staff with her Boomerang Bone and threw it at Naraku with all her might. The half-demon yelped and stuttered a, "Wh-What?" just before the staff and the Hiraikotsu pierced his chest. Severely injured, Naraku fell to the ground.

A young boy entered the palace room and stepped in front of Naraku. "Don't worry, Master!" He shouted, waving his unruly black hair away from his face. "I'm here to protect you now!" He threw his chain sickle at Miroku angrily. "How dare you harm the great Naraku?"

Sango recognized the young boy as her dear little brother. "Kohaku!" She cried. "Don't hurt us! Naraku's the enemy; you're still under his spell! Please, Kohaku, please hear my voice and remember your life before Naraku!"

Miroku dodged the chain sickle easily, rushing over to Sango. "It's no use. He's not going to wake up from Naraku's influence that easily. After all, he's still got the Shikon shard that Naraku uses to possess him." As he said the last word, Kohaku threw the chain sickle again. This time, it pierced Miroku in the side, making him fall to the ground in pain."

"Miroku!" Sango cried, kneeling down to help him and ease his pain. Seeing that he'd passed out, but was easily still alive, Sango stood up to face her little brother. "Kohaku…" Tears began to fill her eyes, though she desperately tried to control herself and her emotions. "Why did this have to happen to you?" She began thinking of a way to win Kohaku back. "I must kill Naraku right here, and right now in order to take Kohaku away from him. And then…and then we can live happily with everyone for a long time." Thoughts such as these raced through her head as she held her boomerang, jumped up to see Naraku and yelled, "Naraku, prepare to die!".

But Naraku had already recovered from his temporary state of emergency. He dodged the boomerang easily and struck Sango before she was able to get her main weapon back. Sango fell into the ground, crying in all the pain she felt. She stole a glance out the window and saw the sun beginning to rise. "Inuyasha and Kagome will be here soon," she realized with relief. "I must hold out against him until then."

Still, Naraku struck Sango again and again. She held her own as best as she could, but grew weaker and weaker as time dragged on. Finally, she fell to the ground in agony. "Kohaku, won't you help me!" She screamed in distress. "Your own sister is going to die alone!" But Kohaku remained motionless in a corner.

The next time Sango was struck however, Kohaku saw a full glimpse of her face. Blood covered her, but more so, tears ran down her cheeks and fell onto the floor. She looked so utterly alone and in pain. After all, Inuyasha and Kagome were waiting until it was safe for both to enter into the palace once again, and Miroku had fainted. Sango was waging a lonely fight that only meant death! A single tear ran down Kohaku's face and joined Sango's on the floor.

Sango had reached a point of certain death. "Naraku…" She breathed heavily. "Just finish the job. Kill me now. My time on Earth is finished."

Naraku smiled and raised his arm to make the killing blow. But before he could strike Sango's heart, a chain sickle interfered and cut off a piece of Naraku's left arm. Startled, Naraku turned around and saw Kohaku standing with his weapon, ready to fight. "You! How did you overcome the spell I set on you with the jewel shard?"

Kohaku cried out to Naraku with all his heart. "Shut up, you monster! You've kept me under your curse for far too long, and now my sister is almost dead! I'm going to kill you in an instant!" He threw the chain sickle but missed widely. Naraku never even had to dodge it.

However, the boy proved to draw Naraku's attention off of Sango for a couple minutes. Sango was able to sit up and witness Kohaku's attack on Naraku. "I'm…so…h-happy!" She cried out. Tears streamed down her face, and she smiled widely at Kohaku. "You've done it, Kohaku! You've overcome Naraku's evil!"

Naraku grinned under his mask at the boy. "It is true, Kohaku, that you've somehow managed to find a way out of my grasp. But now I no longer have any need for you. Die!" He struck Kohaku with his sword, and, in a single second, forced out the Shikon shard that kept Kohaku alive.

"No!" Sango cried. As her brother began to fall into the ground, Sango stood up hastily and ran over, catching Kohaku just before he hit the hard floor. "Kohaku, don't you dare give up on me right now! You've just beaten Naraku! You can't die! Kohaku!" She buried her head in Kohaku's shirt and sobbed.

At that second, Miroku began to stir. He finally opened his eyes and sat up, rubbing at his wound. "W-What's happened here? Sango! Kohaku!" He cried out.

Just then, Inuyasha burst into the room with Kagome on his back. His silver hair and bright, amber eyes were back. Inuyasha had become a half-demon once again. Both Inuyasha and Kagome looked at Miroku, Sango, Naraku, and Kohaku, realizing what had happened just as the same realization dawned on Miroku. Inuyasha stepped forward, drawing his famous sword, the Tetsusaiga. "Naraku…you monster…you'd better hope that Kohaku doesn't die. If he does, I'll kill you in an instant!"

Kagome shot an arrow at the antagonist. She sliced his leg open, causing a giant mass of blood to pour onto the floor. "For what you just did, Naraku, it's over!" She, Inuyasha and Miroku stepped in front of the weeping Sango and her gravely injured little brother.

Inuyasha steadied the Tetsusaiga in his hands, then brought it over his head and flung it back down in a rush, yelling, "Wind Scar!" The attack struck Naraku and, in the instant it pierced him, something rolled out from underneath the villain's suit.

Kagome recognized it at once. "Th-that's a huge shard of the Shikon Jewel!" She cried. She rushed out to grab it immediately, and threw her hand over it, clutching it in her grasp.

"No!" Naraku screamed. "That's mine!" He plunged his sword towards Kagome, who cried nervously for help. Inuyasha reached her just in time, catching her and pulling her body into his.

"You okay, Kagome?" He asked of the powerful priestess. At her nod, he let her go and turned his attention back onto Naraku. Thoroughly pissed off, Inuyasha drew his blade and performed the Wind Scar once again. This time, Naraku angrily formed a barrier around himself and retreated without either his Shikon shard or Kohaku.

As he was retreating from the palace, Naraku whispered in one last breath towards the group of friends. "I will come back for my Shikon shard, and when it is regained, I will kill all of you easily." Then he was gone.

Kagome was the first to turn around and kneel with Sango and Kohaku. "I-Is he…?" She asked uncomfortably, with tears shining in her eyes for Sango and her little brother.

Sango looked up at her friend and managed to give a small smile. "Somehow, he's survived…but he's unconscious and is breathing quickly. I'm afraid he'll die if we don't find him some medical aid soon."

Miroku watched the unconscious child carefully. "Kagome, you should go get your bandages from your kit. They should possess the power to keep Kohaku alive." Kagome went to get her First Aid Kit and hastily began bandaging Kohaku's wounds with Sango's help. Inuyasha and Miroku stood above them, observing the whole procedure.

Finally, Sango reached out a shaky hand in Kagome's direction. "Here, Kagome. You can purify this shard from Kohaku, can't you?" She dropped a bloody, dark shard of the Shikon Jewel into Kagome's hands.

The priestess smiled. "You bet I can, Sango. And…I'm…I'm sorry about what happened to Kohaku just now. I should've been here sooner, and he would've been okay."

Tears fell down Sango's cheeks more than ever. "I'm…just so happy that he's alive, and that he's not under Naraku's spell anymore!" She grabbed Kagome and the two girls hugged, crying.

"Feh! Women are so stupid with their emotions!" Inuyasha stuttered. "It's not like anyone's dead or anything!" At this remark, Miroku beat Inuyasha in the head with his staff a couple times, and Kagome turned around and made Inuyasha "sit".

Inuyasha got up again, angrily yelling at Kagome. "Geez, Kagome, why do you have to do that? Can't you just be nice to me like a normal girl or something!"

Kagome frowned again, and started screaming random things at Inuyasha. "When are you gonna grow up and be sensitive? I thought I could count on you to do that when Sango's in so much pain! SIT!" Inuyasha screamed in pain as he fell to the ground again.

Shippo sighed. "Inuyasha, are you ever going to grow up?" Miroku and Sango just nodded along with him, sighing at Inuyasha's misbehavior as well.

Finally, when the fight between Kagome and Inuyasha had ended, Sango lifted Kohaku onto Kilala, her two-tailed demon cat. "Inuyasha…Kagome…I'd like to go back to my own village for a while. I want to have some private time with Kohaku, and I need to perfect my weapons again after using them in battle so much. They're all scratched and worn out." She turned to Miroku. "But I would like it if you came with me, Miroku. I want you to say a prayer for all our villagers again."

Inuyasha nodded. "Take as long as you like. Kagome and I will go back to Kaede's village and stay there until you come back. I'm sorry, too…Sango…about Kohaku, I mean."

Sango stared at Inuyasha for a minute, then smiled. For a half-demon, Inuyasha had learned to sympathize with humans and their problems pretty well. Then Miroku turned to her and said, "I will come with you and pray for everyone in your village, as you've asked me to." He reached around her side, but before he could, Sango put a hand up and slapped his cheek. "Well, it was worth a try." He said, grinning at his friend while the whole group glared at him. With that, he mounted Kilala, sitting behind Sango. "We'll see you in a few days!" He shouted, in unison with Sango. Kilala took off, and then they were gone as well, leaving behind a disgruntled Inuyasha, a smiling Kagome, and a curious Shippo.

"What are you smiling about, Kagome?" Shippo asked his friend.

"Can't you two see Miroku and Sango clearly at all?" Kagome asked them, waving her arms around excitedly. Inuyasha grumbled, and Shippo just continued staring at her. "This is the perfect chance for them to confess their love for each other!" She continued happily. "By the time they come back, they'll probably be holding hands and…maybe even kissing!"

"Kagome, would you cut the romantic junk out of all this?" Inuyasha yelled. "The most important thing of all this is that now we've got a ton of shards, with Naraku's huge one and Kohaku's addition. If we collect a few more shards, we'll have the complete Shikon jewel! That was the most important thing that happened today!"

And for the third time that day, Inuyasha was thrust into the ground with Kagome's "Sit!".

Okay, done with the first chapter. What did you think? Please read and review, but don't use flames! Another chapter will be up pretty soon, hopefully!


	3. Kidnapped by the Tiger Demons

Ok, everyone, I'm so sorry that it took me so long to update this. I feel horrible about it, but I've been EXTREMELY busy with schoolwork and friends and everything. It's my senior year, and I do have a life outside of this. But I'm sorry again! I'll update sooner next time!

I would like to ask a favor of the people who read this. I've noticed that hundreds of people are reading this story, but only a few are reviewing. If everyone who reads this could submit a review, I think I'd be inspired to update a lot sooner, knowing that a lot of people like or dislike my story. So I'm accepting flames now, as long as they're not horrible. But really, even if you dislike my story, please review it if you read it. I want to know what people think. I won't discontinue this story if I don't get reviews, but I won't really feel like updating it much either. So please review!

Special Thanks to KagomeFan595, SakuraFan594 and InuxKag4ever for reviewing the story. Hope you continue to like it!

A/N: Just so everyone knows, this story might not exactly follow the manga or the anime version of Inuyasha. I don't really know if there are only eight shards of the shards left, or anything like that. Later in the story, you may see some characters or instances that don't go with the anime or manga, but I'm probably going to leave the story the way it is, since changing it would make it complicated.

Disclaimer: No, I do not own Inuyasha, and I'm actually glad I don't. I don't have the skill of drawing and it would be really bad animation. And I don't have that amount of time, either, so there would never be very many episodes. I do, however, own two of the characters you'll come across in this chapter, Yori and Sachio. You may not use either of them unless you have my permission. Okay? Thanks.

Chibi Goddess

**Chapter 2: Kidnapped by the Tiger Demons!**

"Aw, Kagome, why can't I come with you?" Inuyasha stood up and leapt over to his friend, who was picking up her belongings and putting them into her massive yellow backpack.

"Because, Inuyasha, I have a big math test to study for! You'll just distract me." Kagome yelled behind her back at her half-demon friend. "And if you whine to me again, I'll say you-know-what…" She warned.

Inuyasha hesitated, gulping. He wasn't in the mood to get sit by Kagome. He sat on the floor grumpily. "Fine. Bring me back some ramen if you absolutely won't let me go with you."

Kagome looked up. "Inuyasha…you've never understood so well. Usually I end up having to sit you."

Inuyasha fell into the ground, screaming in pain. "Oops, sorry, I didn't mean that! Honestly!" Kagome covered her mouth with her hand and ran over to Inuyasha, but couldn't help laughing a little bit.

Inuyasha stood up instantly. "Geez, Kagome, why do you have to do that! I just agreed to stay in this miserable place with Kaede and Shippo, didn't I? What makes you so stupid, to sit me like this!"

Kagome frowned. "Hey, don't call me stupid! Am I stupid for wanting to have a little time to myself and my family?"

"Well, yeah, why don't you just leave your home and come live with us in the present era? You spend enough time to live here permanently, anyway. You're going to have to pick a home sooner or later, now that we've got such a huge shard of the jewel! And you'll never get anywhere in your stupid schoolwork by now! You've missed too much and you fail what you're actually in class for!" Inuyasha rummaged through Kagome's backpack and found her math homework, crumpling it up in a ball and throwing it out the window.

"SIT!"

Kaede heard the conversation going on inside her hut and shook her head disapprovingly. "Lady Kaede, why do Inuyasha and Kagome fight so much? Aren't they in love?" She looked down to see Shippo standing by her feet, helping her pick crops for dinner that night.

"Those are two very complicated questions, Shippo. Ye see, Inuyasha has yet to mature fully into a human heart. He still is a half-demon, ye know, and that makes it hard for him to understand the opinions of others. If only he had the strength of a heart and a half-demon…" Kaede said pensively. "But it is not likely that that will happen, unless Inuyasha decides to use the Shikon shards to make himself a human."

"Yeah, Inuyasha's so mean to me sometimes. But…he has changed." Shippo said. "He always protects me, and he would never hurt an innocent person now."

"That is because of Kagome. She has made his heart grow and open to others. My sister, Kikyo, had the same effect on Inuyasha until the day when they were both killed…" Kaede sighed. "Do ye realized how difficult it is to imagine, Shippo, what life would be like if my sister and Inuyasha had trusted each other and lived?"

"Kagome would never have come here…and I wouldn't have known any of you. And…Inuyasha would probably be human."

Kaede nodded. "That is right, child." She looked up at the hut, where she at once heard more ranting from Kagome and screams of pain from Inuyasha. By now, she had picked up her backpack and was ready to leave.

Suddenly, a bolt of lightening flashed across the sky. Kaede saw it at once and summoned Shippo inside. "Come, it's going to rain in a minute." They entered the hut together and saw Inuyasha and Kagome standing very close to each other, screaming angrily. Both bystanders simply ignored the fight that was taking place. "Kagome, it's sprinkling outside right now. If ye want to return to your time, it would be best to leave now, before it becomes worse." Kaede finally said to break up the fight.

Kagome nodded. "Goodbye, Kaede! Goodbye, Shippo!" She smiled. "I'll be back in a few days. And then if Miroku and Sango are back, we can continue looking for the remaining Shikon shards. As long as Inuyasha will cooperate again…" She glared at the hanyou, who was now sitting in the corner, arms folded and legs crossed.

And then Kagome flew out the door, down the steps and towards the door covering her hair with one arm to avoid the wet rain that was crashing down on her. It began to rain harder and harder each minute, until, finally, Kagome was forced to put her arm down because she would get soaked either way. "Ugh! Why didn't I just run away before I got into that fight with Inuyasha! Why did I have to get angry with him and get stuck in the rain now?" She decided to blame Inuyasha for her anger. "Stupid Inuyasha. You ruin everything! Can't you see that I love you! I-LOVE.." She was stopped short by a noise she heard in the bushes behind her. In a quieter voice, she whispered, "Inuyasha? Is that you? Did you just hear what I said?"

Not hearing anything, she instantly realized that this was not a friend who was following her. She felt around her back, but realized that she'd forgotten her bow and arrows. Kagome never carried her weapons to the present time, though. She'd never felt any need to. It was much safer over there, in Tokyo with her other friends and her family.

Kagome's instinct was to run. Fast. She sprinted through the trees at her top speed, dripping horribly. But it was no use. Whatever it was that was following her clearly had the ability to keep up with her. Finally, realizing she wouldn't escape, she turned to face the shadow behind her. "Show yourself right now!" She cried nervously.

The figure obeyed. But Kagome realized that there weren't one, but two, strangers who had been following her. "This isn't good…" She thought. "Why didn't I let Inuyasha come and protect me?"

The two creatures were definitely demons. In fact, they looked somewhat like Inuyasha himself. One was a male, having a tan complexion and bronze stripes painted around his face. Dog ears stuck out of his head, just like Inuyasha's, except that their color was black. He was clothed quite fancily, with a white shirt and dark blue pants. The shirt was cut at his elbows and showed his giant muscles quite well. "He's definitely strong." Kagome thought.

The second creature, a female, startled Kagome more than the first did. She was easily the most beautiful demon Kagome had ever witnessed. Her black hair curled down to her waist and formed messy, but amazing bangs around her face. Her skin was unbelievably pale, her figure shapely. The black tank top and glittery red skirt she wore complimented the overall appearance. Her muscles weren't nearly as massive, being as skinny as she was. Kagome didn't know why, but she seemed to be the stronger out of the two demons.

The only common aspect of their appearance was their dark green eyes. They seemed to be foreboding and intimidated Kagome. These two creatures would clearly be a problem for her.

Then, Kagome noticed something else…something far worse. "They both have a Shikon shard!" She noticed that the male's was embedded in his left arm, right around the shoulder point. The girl's was at her waist, inside a giant sword. It was huger than Bankotsu's Banryuu! She trembled. "That must be why I see her as the bigger threat."

The boy chuckled. "Why the scared expression, Kagome? Don't you want to come and fight us? You're a priestess, aren't you?" His voice was deep and full of sarcasm, and she could tell he knew that she'd be helpless against them.

"You're…you're…" Kagome trembled, speaking out loud for the first time since the demons had appeared. "Wait a minute. How do you know my name?"

"_We_ are tiger demons from the West, Kagome. I am Yori, and this is my brother, Sachio." The female demon finally spoke, revealing a pretty voice. "However, our kind has grown extinct over time, and Sachio and I are definitely the only demons left of our kind."

Sachio's voice became bitter. "We searched the Earth for years, trying to find another tiger demon. But we never came across even one. Our only accomplishment was the slaughter of thousands of humans and demons. We wouldn't let anything get in our way to find demons as rare as us."

Kagome's temper flared up. "You killed THOUSANDS! THOUSANDS! You're murderers! Someone will stop you!"

Yori laughed. "No, Kagome, no one will stop us. You see, we are in fact very close to making an unstoppable army of our species. And if this happens, our powerful clan shall grow and grow until it rules the Earth!" She paused. "We probably shouldn't be telling you this next part, but your half-breed friend, Inuyasha, doesn't seem to be around to get in our way."

Kagome growled. "What do you know about Inuyasha, and what do you want with me? Tell me now, or I will scream for my friends to come and help me! And they **will** hear!"

Sachio chuckled. "No one can hear anything this far into the forest, with so much rain coming down. Inuyasha and your other friends will never be able to interfere. Besides, isn't Inuyasha _angry _with you?"

Kagome was taken aback instantly. "H-How do you know these things? How do you know my name and Inuyasha's name, and what we're feeling right now?"

"You see, Kagome, we are not only physically strong as tiger demons, but our psychological powers are unimaginable. We can take souls or give them to others…or force our minds into the lives of others. Our knowledge is perfect in every way. Even _if_ you tried to attack us, you wouldn't be able to get anywhere near us." Sachio explained.

Yori continued. "And, of course, our illusions and distractions prevent opponents from even catching a glimpse of us. The Shikon jewel shards make this power even stronger. I'm sure you did see the shards embedded in my sword and my brother's arm long ago, didn't you?"

Kagome nodded. "These are some serious enemies…it sounds as though they can kill a soul, if not a physical body. Their illusions…they make them so dangerous! I've gotta find a way out of this!" She thought, panicking. "Inuyasha!" She screamed. "Help!"

Sachio's arm instantly gripped Kagome's throat and picked the girl off the ground. "Heh. You're very skinny, aren't you? If you weren't a priestess, I'd take you as my wife for your prettiness."

Kagome had luckily picked up a few rocks before she'd first started running away from Yori and Sachio. Now, she decided, it was time to use them. Without a moment's hesitation, she grabbed one from her pocket, lifted it into the air, and stabbed Sachio in the eye. The demon dropped her at once, hollering in pain.

Yori didn't seem to care about her brother at all. Instead, she drew her blade from its sheath and hopped in front of Kagome, who'd been running off towards the well. "I don't think you'll be going back to **your** era anytime soon, dear. You should come with us, instead, if you value your life and the lives of those you hold dear. For I do believe, when I search into the deepest parts of your heart, you've fallen in love with the half-breed."

Kagome threw another rock at Yori. "Shut up! I don't love Inuyasha! I'm not even allowed to, since he's with somebody else!"

Yori dodged the rock easily. "Ah, and there's the jealousy that's part of you. You're upset that you're simply a reincarnation. Don't worry, sweetie, I feel for you."

"Then what do you want to do to me, Yori? Tell me right now or I'll scream again! Are you going to be my enemy or my friend!"

Yori sat on the well comfortably, while her attacker stood motionless, tightening her fists and furrowing her eyebrows. "Our plan requires a priestess of your ability, Kagome. We need a girl with a courageous soul, and extremely mystic abilities. We will be taking your soul and using its abilities to give life to our new clan." She said moderately, examining her sword.

Sachio, no longer screaming in agony, surprised Kagome from behind and punched her in the stomach, sending her sprawling on the ground. Her eyes, however, still remained open, and she sat up, clutching herself and wincing. "Oh yeah? You're gonna still my soul?" She got up shakily. "Then why don't you try it and see just how successful you are? It takes a lot to kill me!" She ran towards the siblings with all her might, grasping the almost complete Shikon shard that hung around her neck in the hope of gaining extra strength. "If I can just get Yori out of the way…" She thought. "Then maybe I can make it past Sachio, since he's definitely got the weaker aura and he'll probably be worried about his sister."

Kagome reached her arm out towards Yori, who looked up at her unsurprisingly. Suddenly, something unexpected happened. Kagome felt her arm become numb, and the rock that she held dropped and felt onto the ground harmlessly. "Wh-What have you done to me now?" She whispered, due to intense pain.

Yori smirked. "Do you like it? It's only one form of the immense psychological powers we've discovered in the times we've been alive. If Sachio and I combine our minds, we really can attack you physically!" An invisible hand hit Kagome violently in the face. The young priestess cried out for help from Inuyasha one last time, tears running down her face as the rain drenched her.

"Inuyasha won't come. He can't even hear me through the rain, and besides, he's angry with me. Why did we have to get into a fight? It's forcing me to hold in the fact that I…I love…" She was cut short as a sharp pain cut into her stomach. Then everything went black.

Yori held up her bloody sword and licked her enemy's blood off of it. "It's official, Sachio. We can't kill her yet, though. First, we must take her soul. And that in itself will destroy her body." She chuckled. "Pick the girl up and follow me." She disappeared amidst the trees and the rain, and her brother followed her a second later.

Meanwhile, Inuyasha sat in the corner where he'd been before Kagome left. He thought of his young friend again. "I can't get her off my mind after I fight with her. I never can." He scratched his head in annoyance. "But I'm not letting my mind be taken away with thoughts of Kagome or Kikyo. Not now. Hopefully not ever. If they'd both relax, we could all live peacefully, couldn't we?" He looked up hopefully, then down again. "No, not a chance. Both of them would never forgive me for picking the other." He sighed angrily.

Suddenly, out of the corner of his eye, he spotted Shippo running towards the door. In an instant, he'd stepped onto the young fox demon's tail just before the exit of Kaede's hut. The fox gulped, saying, "Hi, Inuyasha" as innocently as he could.

"Hey, Shippo. Where do you think you're going at a time like this? Haven't you spotted the rain!"

"I'm going to find Kagome! I'm sure I heard her scream in the rain, and I think she's in trouble!" Shippo cried to Inuyasha.

"Feh. She's fine, she definitely can take care of herself. Even if she can't, what do I care? Kagome's made it clear that she definitely doesn't want anything to do with this time."

"Shut up, Inuyasha! Get over yourself!" Shippo jumped up and scratched the hanyou's face angrily. "You love Kagome more than anyone else does! Can't you show SOME form of care for her, even when you're mad at her! It's because of HER that YOU'RE even alive! Me, too!"

Inuyasha's eyes widened for a second, and then he slammed the child into the ground. "That's not true! I don't love anyone at all because the women who I could love make it too confusing for me to choose between the two of them!"

Shippo cried out. "Well, I'm at least going to look for her! If Kagome died, I would never be able to live with it! And if I couldn't, then you'd be the same way!"

"Fine. Do what you please and see if I care when you come home drenched." Inuyasha sniffed. But at that second, when he sniffed, he caught a smell of blood. And it was definitely Kagome's blood. He stood immediately, trying to decide whether to go find Kagome or not. Finally, he picked Shippo up, letting the young kitsune hang on his back. "Kaede, we'll be back as soon as we can!" He yelled over to the old woman, who was making dinner.

"What's wrong, Inuyasha? Why are ye going out into the rain!" Kaede yelled after the demon. But it was too late. He and Shippo had already left the hut.

Inuyasha ran as quickly as he could towards Kagome's scent. Shippo was crying and yelling because he was almost falling off Inuyasha's back, but that didn't matter anymore. "Kagome…I hope you're back in your own era, having dinner and spending time with your family. I'm sorry that I fought with you. The truth is, I actually…" Inuyasha let his thoughts stop. He would never be able to utter those words that could have come next, not even in his mind.

"Inuyasha, look over that way!" Shippo cried out after about an hour of running. Inuyasha had grown tired and was ready to believe that Kagome was back in her own time. Still, he could slightly pick up the scent of her blood, and he just had this feeling that she was in danger. But Shippo had pointed out a cave that was set deep into a cliff in the mountains. Its ominous presence made even Inuyasha shudder.

"There's a really strong demonic aura coming from that cave, Shippo. But I do smell Kagome's scent up there, so I'm gonna go check it out. Do you want to go in with me or stay out here?"

"I'm coming in! I want to see Kagome again and make sure that she's all right!"

With that, Inuyasha jumped up the cliff as quickly as his tired legs would take him. In a moment's notice, he'd reached the entrance of the cave and begun running further in. But almost instantly…he stopped. His heart went up into his throat as he knelt onto the ground.

Kagome's body was lying on the floor of the cave, and it was completely covered in blood. She was dead.

Mwahahahahaha…cliffhanger! I'm hoping to have the next chapter up pretty soon, but you're going to have to wait at least a couple days to find out about what's going to happen to Inuyasha and Shippo now that Kagome's dead. Or is she! Hehehe. But the next chapter is going to be about Miroku and Sango, who are currently in Sango's village trying to save Kohaku! (If you forgot.) So MS next chapter, should be out in a day or two! See you then!

R&R PLEASE! 

ChibiGoddess


End file.
